plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Berry Plant |trait = Anti-Hero 4 |flavor text = "Guess who's itching for a fight? This guy right here!"}} Poison Ivy is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . It has the [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero 4']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Its zombie counterpart is Stealthy Imp. Origins Poison Ivy's appearance and name is based on the species Toxicodendron radicans, also known as the poison ivy. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Berry Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 4' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "Guess who's itching for a fight? This guy right here!" Update history Update 1.12.6 * added: Berry Strategies With Poison Ivy has a terrible strength stat of 1, but that is only when it is engaged in combat against a zombie fighter. Otherwise, it can hit the zombie hero pretty hard, so try clearing out the path for Poison Ivy to strike with tricks such as , Berry Blast, or Bubble Up. Clearing the path for Poison Ivy using tricks before fighting helps as well. Since it only costs 3 sun, you can play it on an empty lane on turn 3, should your opponent use up all their brains to play zombies. Due to it being a berry plant, it can synergize with Sergeant Strongberry, so that 7 damage can be done to the zombie hero, or 3 damage to a zombie on its lane. Against You can use Rolling Stone when its extra Anti-Hero strength is not active, and Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size when it is. Any zombie that does 3 or more damage and/or having 2 health or more can stop Poison Ivy from wreaking havoc. However, beware since the plant hero may have some tricks up its sleeve. In that case, a Gravestone zombie will help, as the gravestone is immune to almost all tricks, with the exception being . As of update 1.12.6, it now also a berry plant, so you can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy Poison Ivy if it is causing too much trouble. However, beware if your opponent is Spudow, as he can play Grave Buster to remove Squirrel Herder, thus wasting 2 brains in the process. Gallery IMG_2792.png|Poison Ivy's statistics File:PoisonIvyC.PNG|Poison Ivy's card File:HD Poison Ivy.png|HD Poison Ivy File:23Ivy.png|Poison Ivy shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower IMG_2575.png|Terrify being used on Poison Ivy TintedGrayPoisonIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy tinted gray due to a glitch PoisonIvyCardImage.png|Poison Ivy's card image Old File:Poison Ivy stats.png|Poison Ivy's statistics File:Poison Ivy card.png|Poison Ivy's card File:Choice between Poison Ivy and Spineapple.jpeg|The player having the choice between Poison Ivy and Spineapple as a prize for completing a level File:Large plant glitch.png|A glitch where a Poison Ivy appears larger than normal on the field File:IMG 0109-1-.png|Poison Ivy scratching itself when idling File:2FlagsBasic.png|The player obtaining Poison Ivy, along with 2 s File:PoisonIvyS.png|Poison Ivy's statistics Trivia *During its idle animation, the Poison Ivy is sometimes seen scratching itself. This is a reference to how in real life, when an animal or human comes into contact with poison ivy, the area of the skin that came into contact with the plant becomes itchy. **Its description also references this fact. **There appears to be a rash on Poison Ivy's hands and forehead. *It, Poison Mushroom and Poison Oak are the only plants in the entire series to start with the word "poison." **All three are Kabloom fighters with Anti-Hero traits. *It is the only leafy plant in the Kabloom class. Category:Plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Berry cards